Rise of the Avengers
by Sasuke1Alucard
Summary: Three men suddenly appear in Konoha. Unsuspected of anything at first, Kakashi Hatake discovers the use of a genjutsu and brings the men in. They reveal they have one target, a man known as Orochimaru.


**Chapter One**

It was mid-afternoon and the sun shone bright over the Village of Konoha. At the village gate two guards tried to keep themselves entertained with mild conversation. It had been a long shift so far, both men had started early that morning and were eager to pass the time and make it home in time for dinner. Out of the forest, three figures made their way slowly to the gate, unnoticed at first.

"Check these guys out," the first, brown haired guard motioned to his friend. "Doesn't look like these guys are just here to visit." Each of the three men approaching wore long robes or heavy coats and appeared to have traveled a great distance. Their shoes were covered in mud and dirt, and while the trios posture did not show it, their faces revealed their fatigue.

"Ok, let's give em the standard search just in case," The second ninja replied to the first. "If we find any weapons we may-" his sentence was cut short. Something in his mind told him that everything was alright. The ninja gazed at his friend who wore the same puzzled look of uncertainty. Procedure dictated a search of the foreigners, but the guards minds told them to let the men be, as if they were old friends returning from a long journey. Before either guard realized how close the men were, the trio was already passing them into the gates of the village. The tallest of the three tipped up his long rimmed hat to reveal a friendly smile as he walked.

That was it, the guards awkwardly stared at the men walking into the city without any idea who they were. For some reason they just seemed to belong in Konoha. Soon the guards dismissed the whole ordeal and returned to their boring conversation about their families and the events of the day.

"I still never cease to be amazed by that jutsu Chishio," the larger man praised to his thinner friend. "Their faces were priceless when I gave them my quaint smile." With his scruff and beaming smile the man looked like a humble homeless man. This look was only further influenced by the fact that he wore a thick brown trench coat and white pants tucked into his boots. However the large straw hat gave him the appearance of a humble sage or monk. His whole apparel was a contradiction. "Hey Chishio what's wrong?"

The thinner man kept his face forward in a steely, emotionless stare as his overcoat whipped in a sudden gust of wind. Standing next to his large friend, Chishio looked ridiculous with his dark clothes and scowling face.

"Save it Tetsu," the third man responded for Chishio pulling his hood from his head. "You know how much chakra Chishio has to use to maintain his jutsu, so just save the small talk until we actually get some privacy from these mountain folk." Like Chishio, the third man wore dark clothes, only instead of an overcoat he wrapped himself in a light cloak.

"Fine Ken, what crawled up your ass?" Tetsu fired back at the cloaked man. A smile once again cracked across Tetsu's face. "You know, with that cloak you look like a superhero I saw in one of Chishio's old mangas." Ken replied by pulling his hood back up. "Aww, is little Ken blushing?" Tetsu snickered making his cheeks push out past his face.

"I'm going to release the jutsu now," Chishio muttered breaking Tetsu's smile. "Be ready to slip into the alleys around these building so we can figure out what to do next." Lifting his hands into the release sign, the weight of Chishio's jutsu faded away. As one the three men casually sauntered into the nearest ally, continuing into the darkness where the afternoon sun failed to reach. After a few quick turns Chishio stopped and motioned for the others to sit. The cold of the shadows around them crept into the men's skin, sucking the warmth from their clothes.

"Alright, what should we do now oh fearless leader?" Ken mocked. He was still tired from this mornings trek through the forest and his irritability showed true. Ignoring Ken's remark, Chishio pulled a map and laid it out on the ground. After pinning the corners with some pebbles, he revealed the map to be a layout of Konoha.

"We're here," Chishio pointed to an ally between the buildings marked "Flower Shop" and "Supplies". He moved his finger to the largest building makes "Hokage Mansion". "We need to get in here somehow and obtain the files on that bastard without being spotted by the leaf ninja." Tetsu was the first to give a shocked response.

"You're crazy man, not only is the Hokage's Mansion heavily guarded at all times, but if we're caught we lose what little trust we gained with that jutsu of yours. I say we just ask for a meeting with Lord Hokage himself and ask for his help."

"Though I do agree your plan is suicidal and completely impossible for us," Ken started, "I have to disagree with asking for help. Those leaf ninja will immediately try to control our movements as soon as we mention our target and I'm not about to let some mountain village tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Enough!" Chishio barked. Tetsu gave him a quick glare but remained silent as Ken did. "I realize that security is tight, but we need that info. We haven't had a lead on that snake in over six months and I know that Konoha is investigating his movements. As for the infiltration part, why don't we split up and meet over here at dusk to share info." Chishio pointed to a small restaurant on the main street marked "Ichiraku Ramen Shop". "Tetsu can ask around about who the trustworthy ninja are in the village, Ken can try to find an opening in the building, and I'll monitor the security rotations to find a gap. Everything clear?" Ken and Tetsu paused for a moment before nodding in approval. Silently, the trio separated and made their ways towards the Hokage's Mansion.

The sun was just setting over the horizon when the three men met at Ichiraku. They took up three bar stools on the far end of the shop and began to talk. "I tried asking everyone who the main ninja are, but all I got besides the Hokage was the names of a few jonin," Tetsu broke the silence. "After looking into the individual jonin, none that I saw looked after the mansion."

"I couldn't find a single opening that wasn't guarded or sealed with sensory tags," Ken added solemnly. "The only route that wouldn't get us captured would be to descend from the room and somehow scale the outer wall into the Hokage's office. But I'd hate to think that Konoha wouldn't have traps set for a situation like that so I got nothing." Upon noticing the shop keeper approaching, Ken stopped talking.

"Hey there, haven't seen you fellas around here before." the owner exclaimed with a wide smile. The townspeople's cheery attitude in Konoha was rather comforting considering that the men's plans were only going downhill. "Well, since none of you guys have had my legendary ramen before, I'll treat you three to a bowl to split. I know you'll love it and be back for more, so think of it as an endorsement on my part."

"If that's the case then you wouldn't mind treating us to a bottle of legendary warm sake would you old man?" Ken rashly asked the man. Tetsu swiftly checked him in the arm to shut his trap and was rewarded with a wince of pain from Ken.

"I apologize for my friend sir, could you ring up a bottle of sake on our bill please?" Tetsu reworded Ken's statement for him. After seeing the smile return the sweet man's face, Tetsu smiled back.

"I like your attitude buddy, no problem. Just keep your friend quiet while I cook." Tetsu clasped a hand over Ken's mouth before he could respond.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, I'm sure the ramen will be delicious," Chishio ended the conversation desperately wanted to return to the business at hand. Once the owner returned to the back of the shop, Chishio continued. "Ok, I noticed that in order to cover any gaps in security, the ninja on guard duty will not leave their posts unless their relief's show up in person. So now we have no leads as to jonin to pay off, no secret entrances and no gap in security. We can't afford to make an enemy with Konoha as they are the only main village looking into our friend's business."

"Now you agree with me, typical Chishio," Tetsu muttered. "You always wait until the proof's in front of you before you can change any plan. Just listen for once."

"At least his ideas don't involve mass brawls and explosions dumbass," Ken shot back. Tetsu stood from his chair ready to smack some sense into Ken's pale little face. Before he could do anything Chishio clasped a hand on his arm.

"Fighting isn't going to help us Tetsu, let's just eat and figure out where we can stay for now until we come up with a solid plan." Chishio's grip was firm but flexible to show he was only looking out for the good of the mission. Nodding, Tetsu sat back down just as the owner returned to the bar.

"You fellas are gonna love this, I promise." The owner laid out three small glasses in front of the men and emptied the contents of a steaming sake bottle evenly among them. With his free hand he grasped the handle of his frying rack and flung the split order of noodles into three small bowls swimming with pork meat and broth. "You'll need these, dig in guys, and be sure to ask for seconds." after handing them three pairs of chopsticks, the owner returned to his other two customers, a short blonde boy with blue eyes in a ridiculous orange jumpsuit, and a pink haired girl in a red dress.

"Ahhh young love," Tetsu sighed just loud enough for the girl to hear him. She quickly shot a sharp glare his way. Tetsu's response was one of his goofy grins which only seemed to enrage the girl even more.

"Listen mister, it's not young love," the pink haired girl spoke. "For your information we just happen to be on the same genin squad and decided a meal among friends would be nice."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry little girl, just be sure he feels the same way." The girl turned just in time to see the blonde boy spin around, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Tetsu, shut up and eat your ramen," Ken barked. "we have more important matters at hand than annoying some little genin. This time the boy jumped up.

"Hey listen buddy, do you even know who I am?" the blonde boy yelled with intensity. Ken slurped down a mouthful of noodles before answering.

"No, and no one cares." As the boys face grew red with anger, Ken laughed out as hard as he could. "Take it easy kid, didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" A sharp pang of sorrow crossed the boys face that caught Chishio's eye.

"I have no mother you jerk," the boy muttered. He wasn't sure, but Chishio thought he saw the boy fighting back tears.

"Come here boy, you can finish my ramen for me, I'm full." Tetsu and Ken glanced at Chishio quizzically. Smiling, the boy hoped up onto the bar stool next to Tetsu motioning for the girl to join him.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to get home," the girl apologized. "Remember we're meeting Kakashi sensei at the training field tomorrow so don't be late." She started to walk away after a quick wave.

"Hey wait Sakura, what about the bill?" Naruto asked. She just turned around and put her finger to her lips.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto, I thought you were treating me." Tetsu could feel the heat radiating off the boys blushing face.

"S-Sure Sakura, I'll pay for your ramen too, see you tomorrow?" Naruto managed. Satisfied, the girl simple closed her eyes and smiled leaving Naruto with the three men. Already knowing he didn't have enough, the boy opened his odd frog wallet and sighed at its contents. Nothing but a few silver coins, barely enough for his own meal, let alone Sakura's.

With a clang, Tetsu dropped three gold coins onto the table. "There ya go kid, now you have enough to treat your girlfriend a couple more times eh?" Smiling, the boy took the coins off the red countertop.

"She's not my girlfriend, but thank you so much mister. Are you sure I can't give you back the change, you gave me way to much." Before Tetsu could respond, Ken jumped in.

"Well if you feel this bad about it um, Naruto was it? Why don't you let us stay at your place for a few nights." The statement surprised the two other men as much as it did Naruto. "Yea, you see we're new to town and need somewhere to get situated. How about we treat you to meals and in return you can keep a roof over our heads for a few nights." At first Naruto's face showed doubt, probably thinking about Ken's earlier maternal comment. After looking at the coins in his hand however, a smile spread across his face.

"Free meals huh?" Ken smiled back in approval. "Ok!" Naruto exclaimed jumping in his seat. "Old man, add another five bowls to these guys' bill ok?"

"You got it Naruto!" The owner wasted no time preparing the new orders for his hungry customer.

"Five bowls?" Tetsu asked trying to count the current tab in his head.

"Hell yea big guy! One for the three of you, and another two for me!" Tetsu only sighed and looked his two companions.

"Don't look at us Tetsu," Ken said. "It is your night to buy dinner."

"He's right Tetsu," Chishio added slurping down the last of his sake. "Sir add another bottle of warm sake to the bill please!" Tetsu just sighed opening up his wallet once more.

"You usually eat four bowls of ramen at once kid?" he asked Naruto wincing. "That's a lot of noodles for a kid your size."

"Hey I'm a growing boy!" Naruto responded grinning. "Besides you should feel lucky. I usually have six for dinner anyway." Tetsu could only drop his head as his friends laughed. It might have been the sake in their systems, or maybe the expense of himself, but Tetsu swore their laughs were even louder than usual.


End file.
